villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Zander Rice (X-Men Movies)
Dr. Zander Rice is the head of Essex Corp., and the main antagonist of the 2017 Marvel superhero film Logan. He is the tyrannical and ruthless leader and employer of The Reavers, and the one behind Project: Transigen. He was portrayed by Richard E. Grant who also played Barkis Bittern. History Background His father, Dale Rice, founded a tyrannical company named Essex Corp., and controlled the Alkali facility. After Dale was killed by The Wolverine, Zander took over the company. He signed a project, named "Project: Transigen", whose purpose was to capture and control the mutants. He later founded a terrorist organization named The Reavers, and commanded them, alongside his mercenary, Donald Pierce. Prior to the film "Logan" He kidnapped mutant children, including The Wolverine's biological daughter, Laura Kinney or X-23. Some of the children who participated in the program have even been born in The Alkali Facility. However, Laura had betrayed him, and had tried to massacre the facility. Gabriela also helped many mutant kids, including Laura, to escape. A while after that, he decided to recapture Laura and program her to be the new Weapon X. Logan (2017) Using Caliban Dr. Zander Rice sends Pierce and his men to recapture Laura, and kill whoever stands in his way, mostly The Wolverine. He comes out of his helicopter to fetch his incoming prisoner, Caliban. He injected and tortured Caliban, so he could find Laura's location and recapture her. He and his army of Reavers came at night and attacked Will Munson's house, as a Wolverine clone, known as X-24 (or Weapon X), had killed Charles Xavier, under Zander's control. Zander's attack has caused the deaths of Will Munson and his family. Zander tried to get Caliban to control the mutants, however, instead, he took control of X-24, and caused him to kill a few of Zander's soldiers. Caliban then threw two grenades, and bombed Zander's van. Zander then returns to his base, and starts planning his strategy, while The Reavers take care of X-24 and Donald Pierce. He then receives reports from Pierce about the whereabouts of the mutant kids, who have escaped from his facility. Final Battle to Death He leads The Reavers to attack the mutants near the borderline with Canada. He came with many soldiers and tanks. Wolverine oversees Dr. Zander's attack, far away from the mutant kids' house, located on the top of a tall mountain. Wolverine knows what Zander is up to, and runs to save the mutant kids, while he injects himself with all the serum. Dr. Zander Rice and The Reavers then start attacking the mutant kids, almost managing to capture them all, until Wolverine enters the scene and interferes. Dr. Zander Rice reveals his plot to gain control of the mutants by recapturing them, and states that he does so in order continue the legacy of his father, and become rich. He continues speaking about his intentions to use the mutants and exploit their powers, for his own benefit. Dr. Zander orders The Reavers to kill The Wolverine. However, before he manages, an angered Wolverine shoots Zander's head, causing him to fall to his death. The Reavers are eventually defeated in a battle with the mutants. Personality He is a tyrannical and ruthless individual, who exploits mutants for money, and enslaves them in the name of his father. He enjoys hurting others, as he did on Caliban, when he and Donald Pierce have tortured him. Near the climax of the film, he admits he wants to enslave the mutant kids, and become rich by exploiting their powers and abilities. Trivia * Dr. Zander Rice was killed by The Wolverine, much like his father. * Dr. Zander Rice is the true leader of The Reavers, as Donald Pierce was just his mercenary and right-hand man. * Dr. Zander Rice is similar to Rufus Shinra from Final Fantasy VII: They are scientists who are also CEOs of scientific companies (Rufus: Shinra Inc, Zander Rice: Essex Corp), and inherited those companies from their fathers. Gallery 8-Logan-trailer-2.jpg logan3.png|Dr. Zander Rice reveals his scheme NEJbxdDOppiEMR_1_b.jpg Claws-for-thought-richard-e-grant-s-role-revealed-for-logan.jpg The-x-men-apocalypse-post-credits-scene-is-totally-setting-up-wolverine-3-grant-is-s-973497.jpg Dzander.jpg Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Legacy Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nihilists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Possessor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:The Heavy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Orator Category:Xenophobes Category:Warlords Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extremists